1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing fixtures, such as spas and whirlpool tubs; and more particularly to control systems for operating the components of the spa or whirlpool tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydro-massage spas and whirlpool tubs provide a therapeutic massaging action by delivering water through several nozzles in the tub walls to create a circulating flow of turbulent water. The tub water is drawn through a drain to a pump and then is forced outward through the nozzles to create jets of water in the tub. Air can be added to the circulating water at a controlled rate at each nozzle to increase the turbulence and massaging action of the water exiting the nozzles. Often each nozzle can be pivoted to direct its jet of water toward a desired area of the bather's body. Some nozzles even allow adjustment of the amount of water flow or the amount of air that is mixed with the water.
Valves are operated to create a pulsating water flow that provides a massaging effect replicating the rhythmic manipulation of tissue performed by a masseur or masseuse. The water flow can be fed sequentially through a series of jets to provide a progressive stimulation along the bather's spine which is particularly soothing to the back and neck of an individual.
To enhance the bathing experience underwater lamps can be controlled to produce light of varying intensity and color.
The typical manufacturer of whirlpool tubs produces a product line comprising a number of models starting with one having very basic functions and continuing to the top of the line model with the full range of functions. The top of the line model enables the bather to activate selected jets and define the flow pattern for different groups of jets.
Each whirlpool tub model has a controller to operate the various components, i.e. valves, pumps, heater, lights, etc., in response to signals from an operator control panel usually mounted on the rim of the tub. Because the different models have different combinations of components the controller and operator control panel must be unique to a particular model. This requires that a series of matched controllers and operator control panels be developed for the line of whirlpools. It is desirable to use common components as much as possible on the different whirlpool models as that reduces the number of different components which have to be designed and manufactured.